Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog OVA)
This article is about the Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie OVA villain - you can find information on the mainstream version in Dr. Eggman Doctor Robotnik (or Doctor Eggman in the Japanese version of the OVA) is the version of Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik who appeared in "Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie" anime. Robotnik is the main antagonist of the story, though he never faces Sonic in a final battle by himself, but rather sends Metal Sonic to do the dirty work. The mad genius' goal is to destroy the Land of Sky and its inhabitants and to repopulate the world together with the lovely Sera, the daughter of the President of South Island. ''Sonic the Hedgehog: the Movie'' OVA Doctor Robotnik lives in the Land of Darkness on Planet Freedom, where he commands legions of robots and rules the city of Robotropolis (Eggmanland in Japanese version). He is implied to be a long-term rival of Sonic the Hedgehog and an enemy of the South Island. With the data he got from Sonic the Hedgehog, Robotnik created Metal Sonic; a robot specifically designed to defeat his nemesis. At the start of the movie, Robotnik and his robots capture the President and his daughter Sera. Sonic and Tails come to rescue, but it appears that Robotnik does not intend to conquer South Island. Instead, Robotnik tells Sonic that he needs the hedgehog's help to deactivate the Robot Generator of Robotropolis, which was supposedly captured by the evil Metal Robotnik (Dark Eggman in Japanese version), who came out of nowhere and seized Robotnik's city. Robotnik states that if the Robot Generator is not deactivated in due time, there will be a giant world-shattering explosion. Tails, Sera and the President ask Sonic to believe Robotnik, and the hedgehog reluctantly agrees. However, Metal Robotnik is later revealed to be a giant robot suit of the real Robotnik, operated by the doctor himself and his Sera, who has been taken on 'adventure'. When Sonic finally reveals Robotnik's scheme, the genius activates Metal Sonic and defeats the real hedgehog easily. He then sends Metal Sonic to destroy the northern ice caps of the Land of Sky, so that only the Land of Darkness remains on Planet Freedom. Robotnik intends to win the heart of the President's daughter, Sera, and marry her, but she does not like his advances, though is able to maintain a friendly relationship with the doctor. Robotnik's plan ultimately fails, with both Metal Sonic and his data getting destroyed during a bizzare chain of events. The movie ends with Dr. Robotnik piloting his Eggmobile with Sera, the President and the Old Man Owl in pursuit of Sonic. In Archie Comics This version of Robotnik also appeared in the Archie Comics continuity. Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails fought with him and his Metal Robotnik robot briefly after Mobius Prime was altered to resemble Planet Freedom by the efforts of Chaos Knuckles. The restoration of reality ended this incident. In the Archie Comics, Robotnik still intends to marry Sera, but she is identified as a Princess (rather than the daughter of the President). Personality This version of Eggman is one of the most polite, humorous, gentle and soft-spoken, even though his plan involves destroying all life on the outer dimension of Planet Freedom. He appears to be an absent-minded scientist with no idea about failures in programming of his robots and "living rockets". Marriage with Sera is his main goal, while world domination is the secondary one, as this version of Eggman already rules in his own Eggmanland. Gallery 180px-Robotnikova.png|Robotnik, ruler of the Land of Darkness Robotnik and Sera.gif|Robotnik and his love Sera Sera and Robotnik.jpg|Robotnik's dream Trivia *He was voiced by Edwin Neal in the English dub, and the Junpei Takiguchi in the original Japanese OVA. *This version uses "Classic Eggman" design. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Sonic Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Creator Category:Warlords Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Comic Relief Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Charismatic Category:Homicidal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Non-Action Category:Inconclusive Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Weaklings Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Incompetent Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Grey Zone Category:Criminals Category:Mischievous Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Cataclysm Category:Wrathful